lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Scoops Waffle Cone
Scoops Waffle Cone is part of the Dessert Shoppe mini series, along with: Cherry Crisp Crust, Bun Bun Sticky Icing, and Jelly Wiggle Jiggle. She comes with a bowl of ice cream, an ice cream scoop, her pet cat, and a tub of ice cream. Scoops was eventually transformed into a full size doll, and is the first of the series 8 Shoppes minis to become so. She was released along with Alice in Lalaloopsyland. Recently, Scoops had a little sister revealed, Spoons Waffle Cone. Personality Scoops Waffle Cone is a triple scoop of fun! She loves to have fun all day while enjoying a nice cold treat. She always keeps her cool and loves variety, but a lot of the time she can be indecisive about many things and can't seem to make up her mind. Appearance Scoops has brown skin with pink cheeks and standard eyes. She has tri-colored hair, resembling neapolitan ice cream with straight cut bangs and three buns that resemble scoops of ice cream, each adorned with a fuchsia bow. The center color is strawberry/pink, right is vanilla/creamy white, and the left is chocolate/brown. Scoops wears a pink blouse with a frilly tan skirt with choclate frilled lining and small designs resembling nuts. She wears a half-apron. She also wears light orange leggings, pale pink socks, and fuchsia boots resembling tall tennis shoes. For the "Scoops Serves Ice Cream" set, Scoops has taken a mint chocolate chip theme. Her hair is minty green and she has a single magenta bow and two tiny green ones. Each hair bun has chocolate chips on them with a dollop of cream on the middle. Her shirt also matches her hair, and she wears brown tennis shoe boots and dark pink socks. Pet Scoops Waffle Cone's pet is a multi-colored cat. Its body and ears are creamy yellow (waffle cones), while its head is pink ice cream, with plain button eyes and magenta cheeks. It has chocolate syrup and a dollop of whip cream on the top of its head, possibly meant to resemble hair. Scoop's pet also has changed to match the scoops serves ice cream toy. It's head is mint green, with the hair being chocolate and its body being white. The ends of its paws are also brown. Home Scoops' home is an ice cream shop. It's pink themed with neapolitan flooring and roof, while her door and windows seem to be made from wafer. She has many ice cream flavors to choose from, along with a few stool seats and a sign that lists her menu and prices. On her awning is chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Merchandise *Scoops Waffle Cone Full Size *Scoops Waffle Cone Mini *Scoops Serves Ice Cream Mini Playset *Scoops Serves Ice Cream Mini Playset - With Bea Spells-a-Lot Trivia *Scoops is the only Lalaloopsy with her unique hairstyle. *She is the only candy shoppe Lalaloopsy to have recieved a second doll. *Scoops is the only candy shoppe Lalaloopsy who has been made into a standard full size doll so far. *She is the first large doll to have multicolored hair, the second being April Sunsplash. *Scoops pet cat is very different in the poster. It has chocolate dipped paws, a single ear, and white muzzle. *She was featured in the 2013 Lalaloopsy commercial which showcased the newest generation of Lalaloopsy characters. *The doll that comes with the "Scoops Serves Ice Cream" playset has mint chocolate chip hair and a mint chocolate chip pet. Gallery Scoops' Waffle Cone Home.jpg Scoops Official Box.png Scoops Waffle Cone Box.jpg Sweet Bakery 8-pk TRU exclusive.jpg Scoops Serves Ice Cream.jpg Image scoops plus bea.jpg Scoopswafflecone.jpg mini-lalaloopsy-playsets-scoops-serves-ice-cream.jpg|link=Scoops Waffle Cone Scoops' Cat.PNG|Scoops Ice Cream Cat Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Multicolored Category:Hairstyle: 3 Bun Category:Full Size Doll Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Hair Color: Cream Category:Skin Tone: Dark Category:Birthday: July Category:Pet: Edible